Hot Spring Incident
by readbooks172
Summary: Here it is!
1. Chapter One

This is a new story and the idea came to me while I was.... well you really dont want to know. Just read it and tell me what you think. you know the address! : ) It takes place during and right after they go to the hot springs. Darien is still bad, but ... you'll see! I've mangled the episode, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Mom, I think the hot springs are a neat idea." said Serena, looking out the window.  
  
"Not me. I'd rather go home and go to the movies with Brian." said Sammy, the game he was playing clicking and beeping. It let out a suddent loud buzz. Serena jumped a mile and grabbed the game.  
  
"I hate this game!" she said, turning it off. Sammy screeched and tried to grab it out of her hands. The struggle caused the star locket to fall out of Serena's pocket. She dropped the game and grabbed the locket, sighing with relief. Ken, looking in the rear view mirror, laughed.   
  
"Serena, what's so great about that locket? Did a boy give it to you?" he asked. Serena blushed and looked down.   
  
"Well, yes actually." she said. That was the worst mistake of her life. The car started to careen out of control as Ken turned to face the back seat, his face red.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU'RE SEEING A BOY AND DIDN'T TELL US?! WHO IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!" he yelled.  
  
"Honey! I'm sure she got it from Melvin!" said Ilene, trying to soothe her husband and get him back to the driving.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well, in that case!" he said, calming down. He turned back and got the car back under control. "That's the perfect boy for you." said Ken.   
  
"Yeah right! Like even!" said Serena, rolling her eyes. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.  
  
***  
  
Serena hopped out of the car, squealing. "This is so beautiful!" she said, looking around. She ran down to the lake, and paddled her hand in the water. "Ohhhh! Cold!" Her mother called her back to the car to get her suitcases and go to their rooms. Serena and Sammy shared room 206 with twin beds and their mom and dad slept in room 208 with the queen size bed. The room between them was empty for the moment. The connecting doors between the three rooms were locked.  
  
"Serena! Sammy! We're going to go down to the hot springs! Do you want to come?" shouted Ilene.  
  
"Sure! Just let me get my stuff unpacked and I'll be right down!" said Serena. Sammy grabbed a towel and folllwed their parents out the door, leaving Serena to finish unpacking. All of a sudden, she heard a tinkling tune. She pulled her locket out of her pocket and looked at it. The moon was spinning gently and the moonscape was flashing by. She sighed. 'Oh Darien! I wish that you were here with me.' she thought sadly. She put the last sweater in the drawer and picked up a towel. 'I won't think of him if I can.' thought Serena firmly. She picked up a towel and joined her family at the springs.  
  
***  
  
"Prince Darien! Come here at once!" said Queen Beryl. Darien appeared in a swirl of dark color.   
  
"Yes your Highness?" said Darien bowing to her.  
  
"I have discovered a strange power in this lake." A hologram of the lake were Serena was staying came up behind her. "I want you to inspect this power and see if we can use it. Don't come back until you have the power under our control or destroyed."  
  
"Yes my queen." said Darien. He dissapeared again.   
  
"Your Majesty, I believe Darien is going soft. If you recall, he was instramental in the failure of the ice skating plan." said Malichite, appearing in the throne room.  
  
"I agree you may have a point Malichite. Keep an eye on him, but don't let him know you're doing it." said Beryl. Malichite bowed and dissapeared from the room.  
  
***  
  
'What a primitive world. I can't believe I once lived here.' thought Darien, looking around. 'It may take a while to find this power so I think that I ought to check into this hotel.' He walked into the lobby and up to the counter. The man standing there smiled at him.   
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked the man.   
  
"Yes. I would like to check in please." said Darien.  
  
"I'm sorry, unless you have a reservation, you can't stay here." said the man, looking appologetic.  
  
"But I do have a reservation." siad Darien, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes flashed and the man turned vacant.   
  
"Yes sir, you do. Here is your key." said the dazed man.  
  
"Thank you." said Darien, taking the outstreched key. He looked at the number on it. 'Room 207.' He started on his way to the second floor. 'I'll go and look at my room, then go down to the lake and try to figure out this power.' he thought. When he got to the room, he streched his awareness to see if there were anyone in the rooms next to his. They were empty, but they did have people renting them. Their clothes were in drawers and suitcases were piled in the closets 'They must be out.' he thought. 'I'd better get down to the lake and see what's up with that power now.'  
  
***  
  
"Wow! What a view!" said Serena, shading her eyes from the noonday sun. Her mother and father were sitting side by side in the smelly springs. Sammy was sticking his foot in the water, looking disgusted. "Sammy! Get in!" said Serena.   
  
"The water smells weird!" said Sammy, wrinkling his nose. He didn't see Serena sneaking up behind him with a devilish look on her face. She shoved him in the shallow water and jumped in after him. He came up sputtering and gasping. He looked at Serena with murder in his eyes. He grabbed the towel wrapped around her body, and ran off with it, forcing her to sink deeply into the cloudy water.   
  
"Sammy! Bring that back here now!" she yelled. He ran right to the edge of the spring and stopped, looking out at the landscape.  
  
"Wow, killer view." he said. dropping the towel. Serena snatched it an wrapped it back around herself. "Who's that guy walking down on the shore?" he wondered aloud.   
  
"What are you talking about Sammy?" asked Serena, standing up next to him and looking where he was pointing. She looked at the guy, who was facing the water, his back to them. Then he turned sideways and nearly caused Serena to have a heart attack. "DARIEN!" she gasped and ran to the dressing rooms.   
  
***  
  
'I don't sense anything now. Strange.' thought Darien. He heard a twig snap in the woods behind him and quickly teleported himslf behind a rock a little ways off. He saw a girl in brown, shapeless robes come flying out of the woods and look up and down the strip of sand next to the lake. She looked dissapointed for a minute, and pulled a strange looking necklace out of her pocket. She opened the charm of the necklace, and a tinkling melody poured forth. He started as a shock of recognition flowed through him. Unable to stop himself, he teleported down to where the girl was standing and said, "I've heard that music somewhere before." He backed up slightly when she whirled and slapped him in the chest with her long pigtails.   
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she gasped angrily at him. She hadn't seen his face yet. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Darien smiled. What a cute little girl! "Sorry. Didn't mean to." he calmly and appologetically.  
  
She grimaced at him and shaded her eyes. Then she gasped. "Darien! It's you!" she said.  
  
He frowned. He knew he had once lived on earth, so this girl must have known him then. He didn't want to kill her, so he had to convince her that he wasn't Darien.   
  
"Darien? Who's that?" he asked in faked puzzlement.  
  
She sighed and said in disappointment, "Just someone I knew who disappeared a while ago. I liked him alot. You look a lot like him." She thought to herself, 'I guess Beryl blanked his memory. He doesn't remember anything of his life as Darien. I'll just have to play along.'   
  
"I'm sorry." he said. 'I don't have any memory of my time on earth. Maybe she can help me with that. She obviously remembers me.' he thought.  
  
"That's ok. I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions." she said.   
  
He grinned. "Yeah. I guess that would help some."   
  
She made a cranky face at him and it only got crankier as he laughed at her. "Are you staying at the hotel too?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Room 207." siad Darien. He looked at her in puzzlment as she started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"My room is right beside yours! As a matter of fact, your room is right between mine and my parents'."said Serena, giggling.  
  
Darien groaned. "Great. Please tell me that you aren't interested in wild parties late at night."  
  
She laughed again. "No I don't like wild parties."  
  
"Thank god." he sighed. She smacked him lightly in the chest.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" asked Serena suddenly.  
  
"My name? It's Damion." said Darien thinking something up at the spur of the moment.  
  
She grinned. "So close to Darien it isn't even funny." she said. "Are you sure you guys aren't brothers?"  
  
"Positive. Believe me, I would know." he said.  
  
"I don't know. Darien was an orphan..." she trailed off and blushed. "Sorry, I don't think he wanted anyone to know."  
  
"That's ok. I don't think he would mind." said Darien, smiling. 'So, I was an orphan. That's not the most wonderful bit of news that I've had, but it does help.' he thought.   
  
"I hope not." she said miserably. 'He still doesn't remember anything. I'm sure it's him, he just doesn't remember.' Just then they heard a female voice calling for Serena. "That's my mom. I gotta go." she said. She turned and was walking away when he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
"Will I see you around here again, Serena?" asked Darien.  
  
She smiled at him. "Sure! I'll be here all week " she said. He smiled, released her hand, and watched as she ran up the hill to hug a long haired woman in the same colored robes as hers. She turned around and waved at him before walking off with her mother, leaving him perplexed. Why did he feel like he should be going with her? He teleported up to his room and changed his clothes. 'I guess I should eat. I need to keep my strentgh up if I want to hunt both that strange power AND keep up with that Serena girl.' he said, chuckling. He took the elevator to the hotel dining room.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that young man, Serena?" asked her mom, her arm around Serena's shoulder.   
  
"He's our nighbor. He has the room between ours." said Serena.  
  
"Really? I wonder if he would be willing to switch with one of us. I don't like leaving you and Sammy a room away." said Ilene.   
  
"I'll ask him next time I see him." promised Serena. "Now, are we going to dinner?"  
  
Ilene laughed. "Yes my little bottomless pit. We're having dinner in the hotel dining area. Your father and Sammy won't be coming. They went to a car show."  
  
"Cool! I'm going to have steak and a baked potato and green beans and..." said Serena.   
  
Her mother chuckled all the way to the dining room. She stopped in the doorway to the dining room. "Well! speak of the devil!" she said to Serena.   
  
"Huh?" asked Serena, looking over her shoulder. Darien sat facing the door with a huge platter from the buffet in front of him. When he saw them, he swallowed, smiled, and waved them over.   
  
"Hello Serena. When we were talking earlier, you never said you had a sister." he said smiling.  
Ilene chuckled. "Serena, I think I'm going to like this young man. Please tell me he's my future son-in-law!"   
  
"Mom! Please!" she yelled, turning red. Darien's grin became larger. He quickly hid it when Serena looked up.  
  
"Well ma'am, she hasn't asked me yet, but I hope someday...." he said seriously.  
  
Ilene laughed, Serena turned redder, and Darien finally let the grin come out. Serena looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll get you for that comment later." she muttered to him so her laughing mother coudn't hear.  
  
"I look forward to it... Meatball Head." he said. 'Funny, that nickname seems almost, familiar.' he thought.   
  
Serenas head snapped up. "What did you call me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Meatball Head. It just seemed to fit." he said, tugging on one ponytail. She made a face and swatted his hand away.   
  
"What? I thought it fit!" he said. "are there any others joining you two ladies?"  
  
"Nope! My dad and brother are off at a car show. They have to fend for themselves!" she said grinning.  
  
"Would you two care to join me?" he asked. "I hate to eat alone."  
  
"What do you say mom? Want to sit down and eat with this nutcase?" she asked her mom. She grinned at his narrowed eyes and twiching mouth.  
  
Ilene grinned. "I don't see why not. He seems sane enough now." she said. He shot her a look of betrayal that had her laughing all the way to the buffet table. Serena went to another table and got two more chairs, then went to join her mom. They came back with loaded plates and dug in.  
  
"Oh young man, I was wondering, would you care to switch rooms with one of us? Serena was telling me earlier that you had the room between ours, and I was hoping you would consent to it. I don't like having Serena and Sammy a room down. No telling what trouble they would get into!" said Ilene.  
  
"Ma'am I would gladly, but I don't think that you or the children would be comfotable in my room. There's only one bed, and it's one of those single things. Extremely narrow." he said. "oh, by the way, the doors hat connect our rooms are still locked aren't they? I would hate for you daughter to sleepwalk into my room."   
  
Ilene laughed at the look on Serena's face and said, "Well, the're locked. I somehow doubt that it would be sleepwalking that would cause my daughter to come strolling into your room at night though." She grinned at Serena's grimace and ignored the   
kick she gave her.  
  
Darien laughed. "I see. Well, if that's the case..." he started but he got no farther. Serena had chucked a bread roll at his head and he barely ducked in time. He came up grinning.  
  
Serena decided to finish her dinner and LEAVE already! She stuffed the rest of her potato in her mouth and jumped up. "Well, I'm ready to go. How about you mom?"   
  
"I think I'm going to go and wait for your father. He ought to be here any time." said Ilene.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go on up to our room and watch T.V." said Serena.  
  
"Serena, I don't want you walking all the way to our room alone!" said Ilene.  
  
"I'll walk her up, ma'am. I'm done with my dinner, and I still need to unpack." said Darien.  
  
"Mom! I can take an elevator! And our room's just a little way down the hall from it!"   
  
"I know, but this world is getting so crazy what with all these strange monsters wandering around, I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all." said Ilene soothingly.  
  
"I know, but..." started Serena. She stopped when she saw the look on her moms face. She knew she wouldn't win this one. She sighed and looked at Darien. "You coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." said Darien, standing up. He followed her to the elevator, where she had already pushed the button. The elevator dinged softly a moment later and the doors slid open. They stepped into the small space and pushed the two button. The doors slid closed on the couple. Ilene watched the two from the dining area. She smiled. 'I get the feeling Serena likes that boy.' she thought.  
  
"So, why in the world were you so against me walking you to your room?" asked Darien after a while.  
  
"Well, I think I'm pretty safe from any monsters in an eleveator! Besides, they attack Tokyo, not a little vacation resort." she said. 'I wonder if Darien remembers the day we found out about each other. It was in an elevator too.' she thought. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her and grinning slightly. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking how different you are from anyone else I know." said Darien. "Everyone else I know is rotten to the core."  
  
"Really? They must be powerful." she said calmly.  
  
Darien's head snapped up. "Waht do you mean by that?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Well, money, wealth, and power run hand in hand don't they? The only really rotten people I know are rich and stuff." said Serena.   
  
Darien relaxed a little. 'Well. So that's what she meant. Huh. I could have sworn...' he shrugged mentally. The elevator doors opened onto the second floor and they got out adn walked to their rooms. they stopped at his room first. Just as he was walking in and Serena was walking on down a little ways to go to hers, he stopped her. "Hey Serena! Want to have lunch with me tomorrow around one?" he asked. She smiled at him, and for some reason it warmed him to the core.  
  
"Sure! I'll meet you in the dining room at one or maybe a little after, ok?" she said.  
  
"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." he said. He grinned and decided to make one final comment. "Hey Serena! No sleepwalking or wild parties tonight, ok?" His only reply was a snort and a closing door. He grinned and went in to make a report to queen Beryl. Needless to say, he left out the parts about Serena.  



	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER 2  
  
Sammy grinned slightly when he saw his sister the next morning. She was snoring slightly and the covers had been kicked off A thin line of drool ran down her cheek. He went to the bathroom and filled his super soaker with water. He came back, took careful aim, and... SPLASH!  
  
"AUGHHHHHHHHHH! SAMMY! YOU'RE DEAD!" screamed Serena in a fury.  
Sammy ran down the hall laughing. She heard someone come running into their room, and turned to look. Darien stood by the connecting door laughing. She looked in the mirror at herself to see what was so funny. Her buns were soggy, the ponytails dripping. Her pajamas were damp, and she was red faced. Serena shot him a venomous look. "Shut up! And what in the world are you doing? I thought those doors were locked!" she said.   
  
He grinned. "Well I was sound asleep, and then I heard you scream. I thought you were dying in here! Imagine screaming like that because of a little water!" he said.   
  
She scowled at him. "Well, it was cold!" she said indignantly. He laughed. She looked him over and grinned. "Oh, hey, I have a question for ya." said Serena.  
  
"What's that?" he said indulgently, leaning against the door frame.   
  
Her grin widened. "What are you doing running into a girls' room wearing nothing but a pair of briefs?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He blanched and looked down at himself. He had been exausted the night before, and after making his report to Beryl, he had taken his clothes off and fallen into bed, not even bothering with pajamas. He flushed bright red and dashed back to his room, leaving Serena laughing until tears ran down her face. He came back a few minutes later wearing decent clothes, still blushing slightly. He frowned at her merry face. "It wasn't that funny!" he growled.  
  
"Oh, believe me, it was!" giggled Serena. "Imagine if my dad had come in here then! He would have killed you!"   
  
He paled slightly. Nothing in the Negaverse compared with an angry father. "I don't doubt it." he said.  
  
"Hey, are we still on for lunch?" said Serena. "Cause I'm gonna go and try out that pool, then meet you."  
  
"Yeah, we're on." said Darien. "I might be a little late for lunch, because I've got to go to town today. I want to look at the library." he said. He grinned at her face.   
  
"You're going in a library on your vacation?!" she asked incredulously. "The only reason I'd go into town was to souvenier hunt!"   
  
He chuckled. "Well, if you weren't going swimming, you could've come with me. While I went to the library, you could've shopped." he said.   
  
Serena thought for a minute. "Ok. I think I've got a way I can do both. When are you going to town?" she asked.  
  
"I thought in an hour or two, cause I still haven't had breakfast or my shower." said Darien.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'll just let you shower, while I take mine, then we can have breakfast, and then we go to town. After we eat lunch, we wait for our food to digest, then hit the pool!" she said triumphantly.  
  
He laughed. "You've got it all figured out huh?" he said.  
  
"Yup." she said in satisfaction, with a smug look on her face. He laughed again. She grinned. "Now, I'm going to go take my shower, and no offense, but...OUT!" she said, pushing him firmly toward his room.   
  
He mock-pouted. "Awwww! But..." whatever else he said was said to a closed door.   
  
***  
  
"What're we having?" asked Serena about an hour later. They were both clean and dressed, with appitites the size of whales.   
  
"I thought we could clean the buffet out." said Darien.   
  
Serena laughed. "Shouldn't we leave some for the unfortunate people who have to come eat after us?" she said.  
  
"Well, I suppose. But if we don't, It's their own fault for not eating sooner!" grinned Darien, going over for a plate.   
  
Serena giggled and joined him. They were about half way through breakfast when Serena's family came through the dining room doors. They stopped in shock when they saw Serena up, dressed and eating with a young man. Ken saw red when he spotted Darien eating with his daughter. He saw Serena toss her head back and laugh at something Darien had said. Ken's fists clenched as he walked over to their table and stood behind Serena. Darien looked up curiously. He saw a tall black-headed guy with glasses look at him like he wanted to kill him. "Can I help you sir?" he asked courtiously.  
  
The man smiled grimly. "Yes. You can tell me what the heck you're doing with my daughter." Serena's mouth fell open slightly and looked behind her. She saw her father with an odd look on his face, he mother with a grimace on hers, and Sammy grinning like a loon. Serena groaned to herself.   
  
Darien smiled slightly. "eating breakfast." he said calmly. His eyes flickered slightly.  
  
Ken scowled. "Young man, I don't know who you think you are, but I..." he got no farther. Ilene had come up behind him and covered his mouth with her hand. She smiled at her daughter and Darien, then hauled Ken out the door and to the elevator. Sammy laughed all the way down the hall. Serena smiled weakly at Darien.   
  
He grinned at her. "Somehow, I get the feeling your mom just saved my life." he said dryly.  
  
"No doubt. If he had stayed a second longer, you would've been slugged." said Serena.   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time I'd been hit. You done?" he said. She shoved the last chunk of toast in her mouth and nodded. "Great. Go on up and ask your parents if you can go." he thought for a second. "Maybe you had better just ask your mom." he said grinning.   
  
"Good idea." she said, wrinkling her nose. She went upstairs and got permisson, then came down to see a bright red convertible waiting for her. Her mouth fell open in such shock it had Darien in convulsions.  
  
"What? Don't think I can afford such an expensive car?" he teased.  
  
"No, I was wondering who you stole it from." she said, sliding into the car.   
  
He laughed. "Well, actually it was the mayor, but don't tell anyone."   
  
"Oh, don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." she giggled.  
  
"I would hope so!" he said. She giggled again.   
  
"So, tell me, why are you going to the library on such a pretty day?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I've got to do some research. I'm...writing a book of legends. I've heard a strange story about this lake, and I want to investigate a little." he said off the top of his head.  
  
"You're a writer? Huh. I never would have guessed it." she said looking at him sideways.  
He grinned. "I don't know how to take that."   
  
"Oh! I don't mean it like that!" she said. "I just meant that... well, I've always pictured writers as guys with glasses and a wrinkled forehead and... what?" Darien was laughing to hard to answer. He just waved his hand to ask her to continue. She frowned, then looked out the window. "Hey! We're here!" she squealed. They pulled up in front of a chain of souvenier shops and booths. "Are you sure you won't come in and go shopping with me?" she asked him. "I really don't want to shop by myself. You can go to the library later." She pouted at him the way that melted guys hearts. It had always worked with her father. She saw the slow grin that spread across his face.  
  
"You're an expert at that, aren't you?" he said.  
  
She grinned widely. "Yup! It's always worked before!" she said brightly.   
  
He chuckled. 'If Queen Beryl finds out about this, I am so screwed.' he thought, shaking his head. "I guess I could go in one or two stores." Serena grinned triumphantly and pulled him in the nearest store.  
  
***  
  
"Damion, which one of these should I buy?" asked Serena, running over with a shirt in each hand. Darien was leaning against the wall looking bored.   
  
"Huh? Oh. Well, I don't know. Who're you buying it for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting it for a friend of mine back in Tokyo. Her name's Rei. She's a major pain, but she's my friend." said Serena.  
  
"Well, what's her favorite color?" asked Darien.  
  
"Well, I guess it's red, she's always wearing something red." said Serena, thinking.  
  
"Then get her this." said Darien, pulling a nice red shirt off the shelf.   
  
Serena squealed. "It's perfect! Now aren't you glad I dragged you along?"   
  
Darien laughed. "Yeah, whatever. I still don't know how you convinced me to come." he said.  
  
She grinned. "I made myself so cute you couldn't resist!" she siad smugly.   
  
He laughed again. "True. So, what else are you buying?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm getting this ltttle carved figure for my friend Mina, the shirt for Rei, this apron for Lita, and this book on the lake and it surrounding land for Ami." she wrinkled her nose. "You and Ami would get along just fine. She loves reading too. She'd probably be right in the library 'researching' with you!"   
  
He shook his head. "Well, what are you getting for your family?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm getting this pipe for dad, this ball and bat for Sammy, and this pair of sandals for mom." she said, gesturing to each one in turn.   
  
"Hey, if you were shopping for this Darien guy, what would buy?" asked Darien casually.  
  
Serena thought for a minute. "Well, I think I'd get a him a new jacket. He had a green one that he always wore, and let me tell you, it was awful! He always dressed well.. except for that jacket!" she said, shuddering.  
  
Darien laughed. "Come on! It couldn't have been THAT bad!"   
  
"You're right. It was worse!" she said.   
  
He chuckled and looked at his watch. "Hey Serena, what time did you tell your mom you'd be back?" he asked.  
  
"I told her sometime around two. I thought that would give us plenty of time." siad Serena.  
  
"Well, we've still got about forty-five minutes. Why don't we go to the library for a few minutes, and then we go to lunch." he said.   
  
She grimaced. "Well... I guess it would only be fair since I convinced you to come with me." she said. She went to the counter, paid for the stuff for her friends, and walked to the door, where Darien was waiting for her. They got back in the car and pulled up in front of a small brick building. They walked up to the counter and looked around. They heard a banging in the back.   
  
"Excuse me?" called Darien.   
  
"Just a minute!" called a female voice. "I'll be right there!" A short woman with salt-and-pepper hair came bustling up to the counter. She smiled cheerfully at them. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Well, do you have any books on the history of the lake... Sandy?" asked Darien, looking at her nametag.  
  
Sandy started to peck on the keyboard in front of her. "Well, we have one book, and that's a book on the settling of the area around the lake. Is that what you're looking for?" she asked.   
  
Darien shook his head. "No, that's not it. Thanks anyway." He pulled Serena out of the building by her arm and got back in the car. "Well, that was a big bust." he said.  
  
"Yeah." she got a look of mischef on her face. "Can we go eat now?"   
  
Darien laughed. "Yes, we can. I just hope I can afford the food you're going to cram!"   
  
She smacked him in the shoulder. "You eat just as much if not more than I do!" she told him with her nose in the air.   
  
"Whatever. Anyway, where do you want to eat? I feel like Italian." he said. 'I know I'm gonna get smacked for this...'  
  
"Why do you feel like Italian?" she asked him.  
  
"I've been staring at your hair all day, and it's given me a craving for spagettii and meatballs!" he said.   
  
She screeched indignantly and gave him a hard smack on the arm. "You rat! They are not meatballs!" she said.  
  
"Could've fooled me, Meatball head!" he said. She gave him the oddest look. "What?" he said.   
  
"Nothing. That's just what Darien used to call me all the time." she said.  
  
"Oh. How did you two meet anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I was walking down the street, I threw a bad test paper over my shoulder, it hit him on the head, he called me Meatball head, I called him a jerk, and it went on from there." she said.  
  
He laughed. "I see. Sounds like you started this little feud."   
  
"Well, I did land the first blow, but he didn't have to call me names!" she huffed.   
  
"What else happened between you two? he asked.  
  
"Well, the worst thing he ever did to me was when I was going to a modeling thing, and he totally told me off. He said I'd fall off the stage, and I wouldn't make it cause I was always eating junk and stuff." she said.  
  
"Jeez. That was harsh." he said, frowning. 'I did that to her? Why?' he thought. "Did he really dislike you or something?"  
She smiled slightly. "The thing is, I don't think he did. I think he liked me a little, he just didn't know how to say it, so he teased me instead." she said. She looked out the window. "We're here!"   
  
Darine pulled in the parking lot of a little Italian reasurant. he was still thinking hard about what Serena had said. 'Did I once have feelings for this girl? It wouldn't have been hard to. She's pretty and nice, she has a big heart. I wonder.' He held the door open for her and bowed her inside. She laughed. They sat down at an empty table and waved over a waitress. "What would my lady like to order?" asked Darien in a clipped british accent. She laughed some more.   
  
"Well good sir, I think I shall have the lasagna and garlic bread." she said in the same accent.   
  
He grinned. "I believe I shall have...spagettii and meatballs." he said. Serena stuck her tongue out at him. He turned to the grinning waitress. "One plate of spagetti and meatballs, and one order of lasagna and garlic bread please."   
  
"Yes sir." she said. She came back a few minutes later carrying a two platters of steaming food. They sat and talked and ate for a while, then Darien looked at his watch.   
  
"Yikes! what time did you tell your mom you'd be home?" he asked.   
  
"Around two. Why?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well, I really hate to tell you this, but it's after two thirty now. You're dad is going to skin me alive!" he said. He waved the waitress over and paid quickly. They dashed out to the car and drove crazily to get back to the hotel. They pulled into the parking lot and ran up the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator. Serena let Darien dash into his room first, then went into her parents room. Her father was pacing the floor with his hair messed up, and her mom was working on a crosstich pillow case. He looked up in obvious relief to see her there.   
  
"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry daddy! We went shopping, then we went the library, then we went to lunch! We didn't realize what time it was! Honest!" she explained.   
  
He loomed. "WHERE IS THAT BOY?" he asked her.  
  
"He's already in his room. I warned him." grinned Serena.  
  
Her father frowned at her. "Next time I see him, I want to have a little talk with him about punctuality." he muttered.  
  
She grinned again. "Well, I'm going swimming with him in a few minutes, so you'll see him then!" she said, running out the door.   
  
Ilene laughed at the look on her husbands face. "I believe that round went to Serena, dear."   
  
He grimaced at her. "Sweetie, you will let me talk to him won't you? I just want to ask him what his intentions are."   
  
"You won't interrogate him, if that's what you mean." she said calmly.  
  
He frowned at her. "But dear, he look's like he's at least four years older than her!" he said.  
  
"So?" said Ilene. She grinned at her husband. She had never seen him so agitated.   
  
"So? What do you mean 'so'?" he ground out.   
  
Ilene's grin widened. She had him now. "You were 17 and I was 14 when WE first met."   
  
He sputtered for a while, then said, "Fine! I just want to talk to him, that's all! Ok?" he was looking calmer now.   
  
"Alright, when she comes in to tell us she's going, I'll tell her I want him to have supper at our table tonight. That way you and Sammy can meet him." she said.  
  
"You've met him already?" asked Ken.  
  
'Yes. We ate at his table when you and Sammy went to the car show. He's a perfectly nice young man. I wouldn't have let her go with him if he wasn't." said Ilene.  
  
A knock came on the door. "Dad? We're going. See ya!" said Serena's voice through the door. "Run! she muttered to someone else. Ken heard a smothered chuckle, thumping feet, and the elevator door shutting.  
  
"Well!" he scowled. Ilene laughed.   
  
"She got you again dear." she said.  
  
"Let's see her run off at dinner." he muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Phew!" she sighed. "I thought he was going to kill me!"  
  
"Serena? Is that you?" asked Sammy, coming out of the bathroom. He grinned. "Boy are you in trouble!" he said. "Dad's going nuts!"   
  
"I know! I just came out of their room!" said Serena. She went and got her bathing suit out of the bureau, and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
"Serena! I'm going down to the lake! See ya!" yelled Sammy. He slammed the door behind him. a second later, she heard a knock on the connecting door.   
  
"Can I come in?" asked Darien's voice.  
  
"Sure! I'm in the bathroom getting ready!" yelled Serena back.  
  
"Slowpoke!" said Darien, sitting on the bed. He picked up a magazine and flipped through it idly.  
  
"Who're you calling a slowpoke?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom. He looked up to see her grinning at him. "You're slower than I am."  
  
"I am not! I..." he couldn't continue. He had just taken a good look at Serena. She was wearing a white bikini with pink flowers on it. She was breathtaking. Serena grinned at the glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Damion, I think you'd better get your eyes back in your head, before they stick that way!" she giggled. He snapped out of it quick.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked, flushing slightly.  
  
"Yup. I'm ready!" she said. "I need to tell my parents I'm going to the pool, then we'll go. Be ready to run!" she said, smiling. They went out the door, and stopped in front of her parents room. "Dad? We're going. See ya!" she said. She turned to Darien. "Run!" she muttered. He chuckled and grabbed her hand. They took off down the hall. They made it to the elevator just before the doors shut.  
  
"I can just imagine his face!" grinned Serena. "He must be going nuts!"  
  
"I'll bet! I hope I live through my vacation!" said Darien.  
  
"Oh don't worry, mom can control him. She always has before." she said.  
  
"Great." said Darien dryly. The elevator opened to show the lobby. "Let's see if that pool is any good."  
  
"Ok." she grinned suddenly. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" she said, taking off.  
  
Darien chuckled and ran after her. They dashed to the pool, threw their towels down, and jumped in. Serena came up shrieking. "It's freezing! What is this, ice water?!"   
  
"You big baby! It's not cold!" laughed Darien. She pouted at him, then swept her arm around at him. A huge wave of water drenched him. He grinned and went under. 'Two can play that game Meatball Head!' he thought. He swam underneath her, and came up suddenly. She shrieked to find herself hoisted into the air on a pair of shoulders, and then tossed back into the water. She came up sputtering and fighting mad. He grinned and swam away from her.   
  
"Damion! Come back here and take it like a man!" she yelled.  
  
"Make me Meatball Head!" he shouted back at her.   
  
"Don't call me that!" she yelled, seeing red.  
  
He laughed and swam faster.   
  
***  
  
"I cna't wait to surprise Serena, Artemis!" said Mina. She walked into the hotel after her parents, who were checking in. Artemis was riding on her shoulder. He looked up at her.   
  
"I bet! She was complaining so bad, that I think Luna was glad to stay with Ami.  
  
Just then they heard an almighty shriek. Then a splash. They looked at eachother, then ran for the pool. They saw Serena come up from the water, sputter, and start to swim after a black haired guy. "Damion!" she shrieked, "come back here! I mean it!" Serena looked up to see Mina laughing at her. "Mina!?" she yelled, shocked. "What are you doing here?" She pulled herself out of the pool.  
  
"Well, my family planned this vacation as a surprise." said Mina. She grinned at Serena's flushed face. "Who's that guy?" she asked. He was just now surfacing at the other end of the pool.  
  
Serena looked a bit pensive. "I'll tell you who I think it is... later. Right now I think your parents are calling you." she said, looking at the blonde couple.  
  
"Yeah. Will I see you at dinner?" asked Mina.  
  
"Ummmmm, can I see you before that?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I can come back here if you want." said Mina.  
  
"No, I think I'd rather have you come to my room." she said.   
  
Mina shrugged. "Ok. Then I'll see you in your room in half an hour. What's the number?"  
  
"Room 206. Mina, I have something REALLY important to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out here, so I'll tell you in my room."  
  
"Serena, what are you hiding?" she asked suspiciously.Serena avoided her eyes. "Fine. I'll find out in your room." she waved and ran to join her parents.  
  
"Serena! Are you going to come back in the water, or am I going to have to pull you in?" asked Darien.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I'm sorry, Damion, but did you see that girl?"  
  
"Yeah. So what?" he said, climbing out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off.  
  
"Well, she's my friend from Tokyo! Can we call a rain check on this swim so I can see her? Maybe we could all have supper tonight?" she said.  
  
He smiled at her. "Sure! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Besides, maybe she has some nice stories about you that she can..." he started.  
  
"NO SHE DOES NOT!" she yelled. He grinned and grabbed Serena.  
  
"Well, we'll see tonight won't we?" he said, and jumped back in the pool with her. Serena was yelling the whole way.   
  
***  
  
"Serena! Are you in there?" asked Mina a half hour later.   
  
"Yeah! Just a minute!" came Serena's voice through the door. "Hi!" She said, opening the door.  
  
"What in the world were you doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"I was drying my hair!" said Serena.  
  
"Yeesh. Well, what did you want to tell me?" said Mina, moving into the room.  
  
"Well, you know how Darien is bad and with the Negaverse now?" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Mina.  
  
"Well, you know the guy I was swimming with?" said Serena.  
  
"Uh-huh. Who is he anyway? He's majorly hunky!" said Mina.  
  
"He's Darien." said Serena quietly.   
  
Mina gasped. "So why is he here? Why was he swimming with you?"  
  
"I don't know! All I know is he's been pumping me for info about his old life, but he's acting like his name's Damion and he hasn't done ANYTHING like from the Negaverse, and no monsters have attacked and..." she said quickly.  
  
"Serena! You're babbling! Ok, so he hasn't attacked anyone? And no monsters have attacked?" said Mina.  
  
"Nope! And he's been really sweet to me. He doesn't remember, but he's still spending time with me." said Serena.  
  
"Strange. Maybe he's looking for something. We should just worry about keeping an eye on him." said Mina.  
  
***  
  
"Malachite! Come here at once!" said Queen Beryl.   
  
Malachite mterialized in front of her. "Yes my queen?" he asked bowing.  
  
"I want you to join Prince Darien at the lake on Earth. He still hasn't found anything and two heads are better than one." said Beryl.  
  
"Yes your Majesty. I shall go at once." said Malichite.  
  
"I want you to blend in as much as possible, so do what Darien does. He knows about Earth." said Beryl.  
  
"Yes Highness." he disappeared.   
  
***  
  
"Serena, time for dinner!" said Ilene.  
  
"Coming mom!" said Serena cheerfully. She came out of her room quickly.  
  
"Did you ask Damion to have dinner with us?" she asked.  
  
"I sure did. He said he'd love to. He also asked if dad owned any guns." said Serena.  
  
Ilene laughed. "Well, I think I can control your father. And tell Damion he doesn't have any guns!"   
  
"I also asked Mina to have dinner with us." said Serena.  
  
"Did her parents say she could?" asked Ilene.   
  
"Uh-huh. They said it was fine." said Serena. This convorsation took them all the way down to the dining room, where everyone else was waiting. Serena's dad was drilling Darien with questions, Darien was looking harrassed, while Sammy and Mina were looking entertained. Darien looked up to see Serena and her mother walking up to the table. He looked so relieved Serena had to laugh. He stood up to help her to her seat, and Serena couldn't help but whisper, "Kinda makes you feel like you're being interrogated?" He shot her a long suffering look. She giggled. He went back to his seat and sat back down.   
  
"How did your day go kids?" asked Ilene.   
  
"Well, I went to that arcade down the beach. It was awsome! They have-" started Sammy, but Serena cut him off.   
  
"Damion and I went shopping." Serena said.  
  
"What did you get Serena?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, I got Rei a shirt, and Lita an apron, and Ami a book on the lake, and, well, I didn't get you anything." she said, eyes twinkling slightly.  
  
Darien looked mischivious. "But I thought you were going to get her that-OW!" what else he was going to say was cut off when Serena kicked him under the table. He rubbed his knee and pouted in her direction.   
  
"Anyway, how long have you two known each other Serena?" asked Ken.   
  
"Oh, well, it seems like forever!" said Serena. Darien grinned at her.  
  
"I was going to ask you Mina, do you have any nice bits of info about Serena you could tell me?" asked Darien.  
Mina's eyes twinkled. "Well, there was that one time that Serena fell in a pond after tripping over her own shoe lace." she said.  
  
"I did not!" screeched Serena.  
  
"Oh, hey, yeah, I remember that!" said Sammy. "You looked like Swamp Thing!"   
  
"Sammy, keep talking and you'll get a fist in the mouth!" said Serena.  
  
"Oh! And you guys haven't heard about the time when we were little that Serena went to kindergarten for the first time and came home with her underwear in a sack She had a little...ummmm...how did she say this... 'boo boo' at school." said Sammy with a grin. Serena was beet red, Darien was roaring, Mina was laughing so hard she nearly fell off her chair, Ken was chuckling, and even Ilene had to cover her mouth to hid a grin. Sammy looked at his sister with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Serena, (gasp) what (hee hee hee) Rei would give to hear this!" giggled Mina.  
  
"Well, she won't hear about it, or I'll know who told her!" growled Serena, glaring at Mina.   
  
"Or how about the time you went to Disney World and threw up on Goofy?" Sammy asked them. By this time Serena was somewhere between volcanic and nuclear. She got up slowly from her seat and walked slowly around the table to Sammy's seat. He looked at her nervously, then got up and went to stand behind their mother. "Mom, can I go on up to the room? I'm full." Darien chuckled at the look on his face.   
  
"I suppose dear, but I think I should warn you, you aren't sleeping in our room." said Ilene. Serena grinned at Sammy. He gulped and ran up to the room.   
  
Serena sat back down and smiled at the rest of the group. "Now, where were we?"   
  
"I believe we were talking about what you got me as a souvinier." said Mina.  
  
"What souvinier?" asked Serena innocently.  
  
"The little-ow!" said Darien. He grimaced in pain.  
  
***  
  
Malichite appeared in the lobby of the hotel. 'What a primitive place this is. I had better find Prince Darien.' he started to walk around the hotel, then smelled food. 'I'll bet that he's in the dining area.' He walked into the dining room to see Darien tossing his head back and howling at something a beautiful blonde with a bow in her hair had said. Malichite was transfixed. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Not even Zoicite was a pretty as this! He walked over to the table and stood behind Darien. He was just in time to hear the one with pigtails say "Damion, don't you believe a thing she says! Not a bit of it's true!"   
  
"Ah, but such a beautiful young lady such as this couldn't possibly tell a falsehood." he said in a silky voice. Darien froze. What was Malichite doing here?!  
  
"Damion, I thought you were expecting me. I told you I was coming, didn't I?" said Malichite.  
  
"No, MICHAEL, you didn't. I would have liked it if you had, though." he said in a chilly voice.  
  
Meanwhile Serena and Mina had frozen at the same time Darien had. What was Malichite doing here?! Mina flushed when she heard what Malichite had said about her. Serena watched her with amusement. "Now you know how I feel about my little situation." she whispered. Mina glared at her.  
  
"Now, when did you come?" asked Darien.  
  
"Oh, I just popped in a few minutes ago. Our boss wanted me to work with you on this trip." he explained. He couldn't   
use queen Beryl's name because of the humans, but it was sufficent.  
  
Darien sighed. "Well, are you hungry? I have to admit, the food here is fantastic." he gestured to a chair at an empty table and Malichite pulled it over. Serena shot everyone at the table a look, and tehn glanced at Mina and Malichite. She scooted her chair over a little to leave a litle room beside Mina, and everyone got the message. Darien chuckled. He wondered how Malichite would like this little matchmaking attempt. They all scooted over so that the only empty space was right beside Mina.   
When Malichite sat down beside her, she looked at Serena in a panic. Serena grinned at her. Mina shot daggers at her with her eyes. Darien looked at Malichite with amusement. Malichite wondered what the hell was going on with all of them!   
  
"So, Michael, what do you and Damion do exactly?" asked Ken. Even he was enjoying this.   
  
"Well, we write books." said Darien quickly.   
  
"What kind of books?" asked Ilene.  
  
"Books on legends and things like that." said Darien.  
  
"So, you make a good living?" asked Ken. He grinned at Darien, who started to chuckle, but hid it behind his napkin.  
"Um, well, I suppose." he said.   
  
"Hear that Mina?" asked Serena.  
  
Darien couldn't stand it any more. He stood up and asked if Malichite was finished. Malichite nodded and stood up. They got into the elevator, and as soon as the door closed, Darien started to howl.  
  
"What in the world is so funny?" asked Malichite coldly.  
  
"Oh my god! Malichite, are you telling me that you don't know...that you don't realize...!?" he started up again.  
  
"What?" growled Malichite.  
  
"Serena, the blonde with the strange hair, is going to be trying to fix you and the other blonde up!" laughed Darien.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Malichite in an icy voice.  
  
"She's trying to get you two to be a couple." explained Darien.  
  
Malichite paled. "Please, tell me you're kidding."   
  
"No, I'm not. Malichite my friend, you will, for the next week, be forced to spend every waking minute Serena can squeeze out of you with Mina." said Darien with a grin.  
  
"Ugh. I get the feeling you're going to be helping her." groaned Malichite.  
  
"Every second I can!" chuckled Darien.  
  
Malichite thought for a while. 'Maybe this won't be such a bad trip after all.' he thought smiling slightly.  
  
"Ha! I caught that!" chortled Darien.  
  
"What?" asked Malichite irritably.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" challenged Darien.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" lied Malichite.  
  
Darien was unconvinced. "Uh-huh." They went to their room for the night.  
  
***  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  



	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Wake up!" came a voice through the connecting door. Darien snorted and shot up.   
  
"Wha...? Who?" he muttered. He looked around and spotted Malichite sit up and glare at the door.   
  
"Will you go see what she wants at this ungodly hour so I can get back to sleep?" he growled.  
  
"Fine." mumbled Darien, still not fully awake. He stumbled to the door, and swung it open, looking down at the blonde smiling up at him.  
  
"It's about time you got up! Do you know what time it is?" she chirped.  
  
Darien looked at the alarm clock on the table. "Ummmm, 7:00 A.M.?" he said.  
  
"Nope! If it were that early, I wouldn't be up! It's after 10:30!" she said.  
  
Darien and Malichite jerked awake suddenly. "10:30!?" yelped Darien. "We overslept!"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who threw the alarm clock at the wall this morning!" yelled Malichite, dashing for the bathroom.   
  
He got there ahead of Darien, and locked the door. Darien started to pound on it. "Ma--Michael! Open this door right now!!" he howled. "I need to get in the shower!" It was no use. The shower started up, and he heard Malichite start singing. Serena was flopped back on his bed, laughing her head off. "It's not funny! He'll never come out of there, and his singing is horrible."   
  
Serena finally stopped, and sat up, gasping. "I can't help it, you should have seen your faces!"   
  
"We need to go to a bookshop, then the folk museum." said Darien.  
  
"Well, can't you go tomorrow?" asked Serena. "There's a fair today!"  
  
"Go where?" asked Malichite. He was toweling his hair off and had a tanktop and slacks on. "And what's a fair?"  
  
Serena looked at him in amazement. "You don't know what a fair is?"   
  
"Nope."  
  
She looked at Darien who was chuckling. "Alright, that's it! You guys ARE coming to the fair with me!"  
  
"But we have work to do!" said Malichite, crossing his arms.  
  
Serena got a sneaky look on her face. "I forgot to say that Mina was coming with me." She looked at Darien and winked. He grinned and snickered. "But if you don't want to go then...." she got up to walk to the door, but Malichite had stepped in front of her.  
  
"Mina is going to this...Fair?" he inquired.  
  
"Yup. She's really looking forward to it."  
  
"I suppose we could got to this...fair. It would be good...research." he said, striding into the bathroom. They heard the blowdrier start. Darien gave her a thumbs up. She smiled proudly at him, then strode into her room, gesturing for him to follow her. She still needed to work on Mina.  
  
***  
  
"Serena, I don't want to go to the fair. I want to stay here and go for a dip in the pool." argued Mina.  
  
"But it won't be any fun without you Mina!" said Serena.  
  
"Serena! I could go to a fair anytime!" said Mina in exasperation.  
  
Serena shook her head. 'I guess it's time to pull out the big guns.' she thought. She had been arguing with Mina for the past five minutes, and was getting tired of it. She walked casually over to the door, and tapped on it slightly. "I guess if you really don't want to go..." she started, but an 'unexpected' knock on the door interrupted her words. She swung it open to reveal Darien standing there, grinning at them. He grabbed Serena's arm.   
  
"Come on Serena! Michael is waiting in the car for us." he said, tugging on her arm. They started to walk-slowly-in the direction of the door.  
  
Mina looked up from her bathing suit. "Michael's going?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. He's really looking forward to it." said Darien. He desperately held in his laughter.  
  
"What kind of fair is it?" asked Mina.  
  
"Oh, it's the cotton candy, rides, games type of thing. Just your basic fair." said Serena.  
  
"Ya know, that does sound like fun. Wait a few minutes, and I'll come with." she dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Serena and Darien looked at eachother with triumphant grins.  
  
***  
  
"This place is a madhouse! How do you get anywhere?!" asked Malichite in exasperation. He had been poked and prodded all morning, and had decided that enough was enough.   
  
"It's not so bad! Why don't we go play some games and get some snacks." said Serena.   
  
"Good idea. I didn't get to eat breakfast because SOMEONE was in the bathroom all morning and I barely had time to get showered and dressed!" said Darien, staring pointedly at Malichite, who smirked.  
  
"It takes time to look this good!" he said. Darien rolled his eyes.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Look there's a hot dog stand." said Mina, gesturing to their left. They strolled over and ordered their food, then walked over to the area where the games were.   
  
"What in the world is that thing?" asked Malichite, gesturing at a dart booth.   
  
"That? That's a game. You throw the darts and try to hit the balloons. If you get em all, you win a prize." explained Serena. She looked at Darien. "Would you like to try? I never could do this." she asked him.   
He pulled out some money, handed it to the man behind the booth's counter, and got five darts. He took careful aim and hit all but one of the bright balloons. He took the fluffy bear he got as prize and gave it to Serena.  
  
"Awww how cute!" crooned Mina, looking at the bear.  
  
"That doesn't look too hard." said Malichite.   
  
"Why don't you try then?" asked Darien, smirking evilly.  
  
"I don't want to, that's why." he said flatly and strolled farther down the path.  
  
"I'd like a shot." said Mina. She reached in her pocket book and fished out some money. Receiving the darts, she took careful aim...and missed every shot. Serena and Darien started to snicker. Shooting them a dirty look, she tried again. This time she got two. Taking the cheap pair of sunglasses she got as a prize, she smiled slightly. "Well, it's no bear, but I still won!" she said.  
  
"That's it! Look on the bright side. Not everyone can be as good as me!" said Darien. Mina snorted and chucked her glasses at him.  
  
* * *   
  
Several rides, snacks, and game boths later, things were winding down. Serena was carrying a several stuffed animals and licking at an ice cream cone. Mina had a little stuffed penguin. Darien was carrying a few more toys for Serena, and looking pleased with himself. Malichite was looking bored. He strolled along looking at the different arts and crafts displayed.   
  
"Are we ready to go yet?" he asked.   
  
Darien grinned at him. "Nope. We still have one more ride to go on."   
  
Malichite groaned. "What? We went on the Ferris tire---"  
  
"Ferris Wheel!" cut in Mina.  
  
"--the slant-o-whirl--"  
  
"Tilt-o-whirl!" said Darien.  
  
"and the happy-go-round!"   
  
"Merry-go-round!" said Serena.  
  
"What else is there?" he asked exasperatedly.  
  
Serena and Darien looked at eachother and grinned. "The Tunnel O' Love!" they said together.  
  
* * *   
  
'How in the world did I let them talk me into this?' thought Malichite as he floated through a dark tunnel in a swan shaped boat. There was soft music playing, and the decor looked like a valentine's day nightmare. He was sitting on one side of the boat, and Mina, who was red-faced, sat on the other. Both of them had their chins in their hands, elbows on the edges of the boat. Neither looked at the other. Malichite darted a look at her, then quickly looked away again when he caught her doing the same. This is rediculous. He shot her another look, then snapped his head back.. 'And embarrassing. Atleast I'm not going through this alone. Prince Darien had to get on the next one with that little blonde.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces?" howled Darien. He was standing outside the exit to the tunnel of love.   
  
Serena was leaning aginst the wall, laughing. "You do realize thier going to kill us when they find out we didn't get on, don't you?" she said.  
  
"Probably." He looked down the tunnel. "Here they come."  
  
The two were in the same position they had been in all through the ride.   
  
When Malichite saw Darien, his mouth fell open. "What the heck are you doing out here?" He asked. "You were supposed to be in the boat behind us!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we decided not to get on. I mean, wemight have gotten sea sick." said Darien. He grinned at the look of fury on Malichites face.   
  
"You do realize I know where you sleep." he said flatly, and got out of the boat.   
  
Mina looked at Serena, who tried her hardest to look innocent. "You had this planned the entire time, didn't you." she said.  
  
"Yup. And Rei says I can't plan!" said Serena.   
  
Mina's eyes narrowed, and she looked at Malichite, who nodded. "Get 'em." she said, diving at Serena who ran off shrieking. Darien ran after her, closely followed by Malichite.  



	4. Chapter Four

I don't own em, and if you think I do, you're crazy.  
  
Day Four  
  
"Serena, I swear, if you *ever* pull a stunt like that again, I'll...I'll...cut off your meatballs! Yeah! That's what I'll do!" said Mina the next day. They were curled up on the lounge chairs by the pool, soaking up the sun.  
  
"Mina! I already said I'd quit! Man, keep harping on it..." mumbled Serena. She looked up with a devilish grin on her face. "But you *did* do something in there, right? A few kisses snuck in the dark?"  
  
"SERENA!" yelled Mina, blushing. "No! We sat there like statues the entire trip." she looked a little petulant.  
  
"But you *wanted* something to happen." said Serena sweetly.  
  
"Keep it up, and you won't have to worry about tanning ever again." warned Mina. "Nah, we're too different. He's an evil general, I'm the sailor scout of love. It'll never work." she said, grinning. Serena giggled. "What about you and Darien?"   
  
Serena stopped laughing. "What about us?" she asked.   
  
"How's it coming between you two?"   
  
"It's not coming at all, Mina. Beryl would kill him if he ever deserted her. I've got to wait until I'm sure I can beat her." said Serena.  
  
"I guess I can understand that." said Mina. She sighed. " Aren't we just pieces of work? I love a drop dead gougous guy with hair down to his shoulders and eyes to die for, and you love a beautiful hunk of male specimin with a killer rear end. What's a girl to do?"   
  
"Yeah, they are easy on the eyes, aren't they?" giggled Serena.  
  
"I feel so used! All you can say about me is I have a killer rear end? And after all that stuff you said about Michael!" drawled a very familiar voice. Mina went white.  
  
"Come now, you should be flattered. The girl has good taste from the way she described me. And that one said we're eye candy, so I consider it a good day." said Malichite with a malicious little chuckle.  
  
"I'm ready to die now, are you Serena?"   
  
"Oh yeah. Where's a good lightning bolt when you need one?" said Serena, looking around.   
  
"Now now ladies! Keep that up and we might decide to drop the plan to take the two most beautiful blonds in this hotel out to dinner tonight." said Darien.  
  
"Dinner? What are you talking about?" asked Mina.  
  
"Why, we were driving up the road from the book shop, and saw this lovely little bistro. Damien and I thought you young ladies might enjoy a night out." said Malichite, bowing.  
  
Serena looked at Mina, who shrugged. "Why not? We'll have to ask our parents, but I think we can make it."  
  
* * *   
  
"Minaaaaaa! I can't find my other shoe!" wailed Serena. She was running around the room wrapped in a towel, trying to find various items for the night. "And where's my lip gloss?"  
  
"You shoe is under the bed, your gloss is in your purse, and the partridge is in the pear tree." said Mina, not looking up from her magzine. She had been ready for ten minutes, and was waiting for Serena to get done. She wore a yellow sun dress with yellow sandals, and had her hair down for the evening.   
  
"Thanks!" Serena said, darting into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. She came out a few minutes later with a pretty powder blue dress on, and white sandals. "I've just got to fix my hair, then we can go." said Serena. She twisted her hair into it's usual buns, then put some tiny blue flowers in the middle of each bun. She looked lovely.  
  
"Finally. I swaer, the guys are going to think we stood them up!" said Mina grabbing her purse and walking out the door.  
  
* * *   
  
"Malichite! Hurry up! The girls are going to think we stood them up!" yelled Darien.   
  
Malichite poked his head out of the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a second! I just have to brush my hair!" he huffed.  
  
Darien collapsed on a chair. "We'll be here all night." he said flatly.  
  
* * *   
  
"I never would have believed it, but it's true." said Mina. The two had been waiting in the hotel lobby for fifteen minutes.   
  
"What's that? " asked Serena.  
  
"That for once you were early for something." said Mina, smirking.  
  
"Hey! We were't early! The guys are late! My record still stands!" retorted Serena. The guys came runing down the stairs then.   
  
"Sorry we're late!" said Darien, bending over and putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Michael was combing his hair, and that took more time than anything I did put together." he stood up straight just in time to get a smack on the back of the head.  
  
I don't take that long!" said Malichite, with a faint blush on his cheekbones. He smirked "How long were you standing in front of the mirror chanting 'Serena's going to be there, gotta look good.' again?" It was Darien's turn to blush. Mina burst out laughing.  
  
Serena smirked. "Mina, how long did it take you to decide on that dress? I recall you saying the words, 'Which dress hasn't he seen me in? Which dress would go best with white hair?'" Darien doubled over.  
  
Mina blushed and grabbed one of Serena's pigtails. "Ok! That's quite enough of that! Let's get to that resteraunt, I'm starving." She dashed out the door, pulling Serena behind her.  
  
* * *   
  
"This place is great! The decor is amazing!" squealed Serena. She looked around the waterfalls and lush plants that surrounded the small candle lit table for four. Darien and Malichite grinned at eachother. It had taken a little less than half an hour to build this place and staff it with nega monsters, and the results were well worth it.  
  
"What is your order? rasped out the tall 'woman' who came and pulled out a tiny notebook. She looked at her leaders first, but at their glares, quickly shifted her attention to the girls.  
  
"Ummm, I'll have the stew." said Mina.  
  
"Fish dinner for me please!" said Serena.  
  
"A little of the house specialty for me." said Malichite, not looking at the menu.  
  
"Same here." said Darien.  
  
"What's the house specialty?" inquired Mina after the 'waitress' had left.   
  
"It's a special soup with a drop or two of brandy. Cannot be ordered by minors." said Malichite smoothly. It was really a special dish made in the Negaverse, but he didn't see fit to inform her of that.After all, what did she know of the Negaverse?  
  
"Oh. Well, don't eat more than half the bowl, then. You're driving!" said Serena, wrinkling her nose at the two generals, who laughed.  
  
* * *   
  
"Ooooh! I'm stuffed!" sighed Serena happily, pushing her plate away.  
  
"Me too!" The cook here could put Lita to shame." said Mina.   
  
Darien choked on his last bite of 'soup.' The cook was a ten foot tall hair covered monster with spikes at his knees and elbows and venom dripping from his jaws. "I'll be sure to tell him you said so."  
  
"Be sure you do! His food is out of this world!" said Serena, beaming. It was Malichites turn to choke.  
  
"You have no idea." he muttered.  
  
"So what did you guys do all day?" asked Serena.   
  
"We researched our book mainly." said Darien.  
  
"Did you find anything?" inquired Mina.  
  
"Not a damn thing." grumbled Malichite. "We spent over four hours combing the several old bookstores, folk museums, and curio shops, and we still didn't find anything really relivant."  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe you should try talking to some of the people who have been around for a long time. Like at the old folks home!" said Serena.  
  
"Not a bad idea, but the people might be offended. We can't just walk up to them and say, 'Hey, you're old! can *you* tell us anything about the lake and the area?'" The other three laughed.   
  
"That's awful! You shouldn't disrespect the elderly like that!" scolded Mina.   
  
"I don't usually, but can't you just picture us doing it?" said Malichite, grinning wickedly.   
  
Mina shook her head. "The really sad part about that is that I can."   
  
* * *   
  
Serena and Darien were walking down the path near the lake back at the resort. Mina and Malichite were watching television in the lounge. "I really had a lot of fun tonight." said Darien.   
  
"You sound like you're surprised about it." said Serena.  
  
"I am. My...job isn't usually fun."   
  
"With me around, It's always fun!" said Serena, grinning.  
  
Darien laughed. "You know, you're right. I haven't had this much fun since I can remember." he said. "Swimming our first day here, lunch and shopping the next day, a fair the next, and dinner today. All we need now is bungee jumping."  
  
Serena giggled. "Yeah, right. I like living too much to try *that*!"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't want to try it either." he said.  
  
"Then why did you suggest it?"   
  
"I wanted to see what you would say."   
  
"Why you jerk!" Serena started to chase a laughing Darien down the winding path, swinging her fists. In true Sernea fashion, she tripped, and would have fallen into the lake, if Darien hadn't caught her.   
  
"Serena, are you ok?" he asked, worried. He helped her to stand upright, but didn't remove his hand from her waist.  
  
She looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes." she said.   
  
He tucked his funger under her chin nad made her look at him. "That's just 'cus you're growing." he said softly and confidently. "Someday, you'll look back on this clumsy time of your life and laugh."  
  
"I...I...thanks Damien." she said softly. They walked quietly back to the hotel and up to their rooms.   
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe you actually watch that show regularly." said Malichite. They had been siting on the couch in he lounge, watching televsion for the past hour. They had somehow gotten into a position where Malichite had his head in Mina's lap, legs stretched out over the length of the couch.  
  
Mina looked offended. "What? Dawsons Creek is a great show! It's so romantic!" she said dreamily.  
  
Malichite snorted. "That Joey is a piece of work. She likes that dawson character, when he's going after that blond girl!"  
  
"Ohh! You haven't got a romantic bone in your body!" huffed Mina.  
  
Malichite sat up, offended. "And what makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
"Can't you see? It's the lure of unrequited love!" she said, starry eyed. Then her eyes cleared and she smirked at him. "Something I don't think you understand, Mr. Unromantic!"   
  
"Unromantic? I'll show you unromantic!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, sealing her lips with his. His arms gradually crept around her waist, and hers around his shoulders. They finally broke apart minutes later, gasping for breath. "There. Was that unromantic?" he panted, resting his head on her shoulder.   
  
"Not at all." she breathed, head on his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, crimson lightning bolts were crashing. "I grow weary of waiting! Malichite and Prince Darien had better report something favorable soon, or I shall take matters into my own hands!" screamed Queen Beryl. 


End file.
